ChichiriDrunk?
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Well...the title pretty much says it all. BTW...it's in Tasuki's POV! Read and review! Hint of yaoi


**Chichiri…Drunk?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sazaku warriors. **

**Don't even ask! I just happened to be ignoring my sister while listening to the DDR music 'Butterfly'. I think I like the song a bit too much…(Sweat drop)

* * *

**

"WheEeEeEeEeeeE!" All except for one Sazaku warriors, including me, look up from their sake (Or in Chiriko's case, juice) to look at the normally quiet monk.

"Are ya ok, 'Chiri?" I question calmly, taking in his uncharacteristic appearance. He is grinning like an imbecile, the mask is OFF, his hair is messy and, like I said already, he is grinning like an imbecile!

"Ya…of course, na no da!" He grins even more idiotic. "Just perfect, no da! Tasuki…I am having a lot of fun, na no da! WhhhhHhhhhEeeeeEeeee!" He spins in a perfect circle happily.

"Uh…" is all Nuriko, who usually can spout off anything if he puts his mind to it, could say. We all have the same thought going through our mind. 'Chichiri is completely drunk!'

Miaka carefully takes a sip of her drink, trying not to laugh at Chichiri. "So…" she murmurs slowly. "What on Earth are we going to do with him?"

"Do with me, na no da?" he questions in a dramatic suspicion. "Why on Earth would you want to do with me, NO DA?" He starts to flare up in a drunk-induced anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I AM HAVING _FUN _FOR _ONCE_, NA NO DA!" he hollers at us. Hotohori and Tamahome start to advance toward him. "BACK AWAY, NO DA!"

I get up quickly and go in front of them, facing the smashed monk. "Here…ah'll handle this…" I offer. I turn to the monk. "'Chiri…calm down…" I murmur, trying to close in on him.

He grins stupidly at me before saying, "BYE BYE!" loudly. Well…he more like yelled it.

"Huh?" I mutter, dumbfounded at his attitude. "Where has the real Chichiri gone! What have ya done wit him?"

He grins once more before quickly leaning into his hat and disappearing. The hat lands softly on the floor.

"CHIRI!" I cry out, worried that he'd get into some kinda trouble. "CHIRI!"

The hat rises slightly and I could see his drunken eyes peer out at me. "Yes, no da?" I questions in a slow, deep voice.

"Chiri?" I'm stunned for a moment. He actually came out? Who'da thought he'd do that? Gaining my senses, I quickly leap at the hat and pull him out of it.

"Waddaya know…" Nuriko mutters loudly. "Tas'ki's a magician!" Stupid freak in stupid drag! (No offence to people who dress in drag! T.T)

Chichiri giggles loudly, causing everyone to look at him strangely. "So funny!" I almost fell when he lost all balance, fell into me, and started laughing hysterically. "Tas'ki…magician…" He continued to laugh like a high maniac…which isn't too far off…

"Uhh…ah think ah'm gonna take him ta his room, ya know?" I say. Everybody agrees that I should.

"Tas'ki?" I look down at the smiling monk I was carrying to his room. "Why are you so…FUNNY LOOKING, no da?" He again almost knocked me down with his hysterical laughter.

"Uh……………………." I can only look at Chichiri dumbly. Why on Earth did he say that? I'm not…I'm not THAT funny looking, am I?

"Kidding…kidding, no da!" He reassures me, again having that grin on his face. "Tas'ki?" I dread what he's going to say. "You're holding me too tight! It's painful, no da!" He cries out suddenly. "Owwie!" Tears spring to his good eye.

"Uh…sorry! Ah'm so sorry!" I say quickly. I loosen my grip slightly. "It ok now?" I look into his face to sigh in relief. The tears were gone!

"Yup, no da! All better, na no da!" he chirps loudly.

I smile at him and open his door. I'd better stay here and watch over him. He has done this for me all the time, after all!

"Tasuki?" I look at him as I set him down on my bed. He grins and looks up at me. "You're so nice to lil' ol' me, no da!" he grins. "Tank ya!"

'Tank ya'? Ok…? "Oh…well…ahh…yer welcome, Chiri…" I murmur slightly unsure of what to do. "You should sleep this off, Chiri-san…" Ya…I use formality with the monk.

"But!" he starts but stops himself. "Prob'ly right there, Gen-Chan!" Nobody has called me Gen-Chan in a long time! "Well…good night…no da…" he yawns loudly. Moving quickly, he plants a kiss on my cheek and soon falls into a deep, instant sleep.

My hand rests on my cheek. "Good night, Chiri-chan…"

* * *

_**Ok…don't even ask me what that was…I do not know! That's what happens when you talk to your friend and dad on MSN; listen to Butterfly, James Blunt's Cry and Evanescence while writing…**_


End file.
